the blood island
by emzary123
Summary: Higanshima Fanfic


_On a small island, unknown and unmapped, there are people who have lived there all their lives. They are born and raised on that island, they live their life on that island and they die on that island. Everyone on that island knows everyone, as well as its history; everyone is either friends, related or married. Everything and Everyone is pure at heart as well as soul and would never do harm to Mother Nature as everything is linked. However there is one thing on that island that is feared by everyone because of the destruction and massacre it can cause. So it is locked away where no one can find it but if unlocked that small island will no longer be pure and blood will be drained from every living thing on that island…_

"Luna can you come here for a moment"

 _Hello my name is Luna Sol 19 years of age and orphaned the reason why parents are dead. Me. My mother died an hour after giving birth and my father who hanged himself right in front of me, who said I was different and strange, when I was 4. I was raised by my grandmother until I was 10 then she passed away so from then on I took care of myself. I am the only person on the island that's know all of its history so when mainlanders stumble upon the island I am the one who has to tell them about our past and look after them until they are able to leave. The reason why I get left with the mainlanders everyone hates them, I may be fond of the mainlanders but I do not like them when they harm Mother Nature, not one bit._

I went to the village centre where I was greeted by Cedric, the village head, and two strangers. "Luna this is…um" trying to remember their names.

"Daniel and Caitlin" the male said with annoyance in his tone.

"Ah yes. Luna this is Daniel and Caitlin, they are from the mainland but got lost when they were trying to find another island, would you be able look after them until a boat is prepared" he looked at me with pleading eyes knowing I had to say yes because no one else would.

"Very well, so what would you like to do first?" but I already knew the answer to that it was always the same answer.

"Would you be able to tell us a bit about the island maybe a tour as well? Daniel loves to learn about the history of places and I just enjoy exploring new places" there you go just as always. They always want to know the history of the island.

"Of course right this way" I said hiding the annoyance that wanted to break through.

I lead them around the island to places that had the most history; Daniel was listening and asking questions while Caitlin was looking around enjoying the surroundings. I was about to lead them to another area, but then Caitlin wandered of and we spent 10 minutes searching until we found her at a very old yet familiar temple.

"Caitlin! Why did you run off? You're lucky Luna knows this island other wise we wouldn't be able to find you" saying in a stern yet worried voice Daniel hugged her and checked if she was hurt.

"I'm sorry but I saw the temple through the forest and I couldn't help but look" she explained then asked me "Luna, do you know what this temple is?"

I wish I could tell her I knew nothing about this temple but I remember seeing it some where. Maybe it's hidden in my memory "Sorry, I don't, I haven't seen it before" I replied trying to act as if I haven't.

"Could we look inside?" she quickly asked

"Okay but quickly, it will be night soon".

We entered the temple I explored it for any sign of history but nothing was found until I came across what seemed like a vault. Daniel went straight to the door and looked at the puzzle lock. "I might be able to open it" he said with joy in his tone but I couldn't help but wanting to leave this place.

"No I think we should leave, it is almost dark and I won't be able to find our way back to the village" they heard the worrying tone in my voice but ignored.

"Don't worry it won't take long" he replied dying to know what was inside that terrifying vault but before I could reply he started fiddling with the puzzle lock.

A minute later the lock was opened and he looked inside but then we heard a voice "How helpful" then without warning Daniel got thrown back and hit the wall before fallen unconscious on the ground. I looked to see what thrown him and saw a face I did not want to see.

 _While searching through the island history I came across a photo of what seemed like a group of people that seemed happy but one person there seemed different. The individual had white hair that looked roughly cut that stopped just at the jaw line. He looked very youthful but his eyes showed age in them, not just age as in knowledge but as if he has been alive for centuries. That picture frightened me so I asked Cedric who he was but he simply replied "Something that you don't need to know about" in a stern voice and left. I was curious about that picture and wanted to know who he was so I asked everyone on the island but they just said to forget about it though I couldn't. That person was all I thought about, I wanted to know who he was, I couldn't sleep without that picture calling my name so I told Cedric about these dreams I've been having. He just sighed and said with disappointment "Fine. I guess I have no choice but to tell you". He said that mans name was Miyabi and he moved to the island for peace, he wasn't from the mainland; he didn't say where he was from. So they accepted him on the island but a few days' later people began to go missing so they went to the temple where Miyabi was. They couldn't believe what they saw. All the missing people were there but not alive, the disfigured corpses were covered in blood as they lay there lifeless, then they saw the cause of this slaughter. Standing, far back, away from the bodies was Miyabi consuming Lenkas blood as she pleaded for help asking him to stop the agonizing pain. A villager, believed to be her lover, went to rescue Lenka but was thrown back hitting the wall of the temple getting knocked unconscious. Miyabi dropped Lenkas, now dead body, to the ground and said to the others "what a strong fighter. Such a shame her blood was weak, maybe you will have richer blood…Cedric". And with that said he lunged for Cedric's throat but was instead stabbed in the lower gut. Everyone, struggling to carry the aggressive fighter, carried Miyabi to the vault and locked him inside swearing a blood oath that he was never to be released. When they went back to the village, with the drained bodies from the temple, they buried the bodies and Cedric told everyone not to let anyone go up to that temple. "Now that you know Luna, promise me you will not search for that temple" he said with fear in his voice._

" _I promise" I said and went home to finally have some sleep._

I stood there in silence, so silent you would scream if you heard the slightest whisper, as Miyabi went up to a terrified Caitlin, picked her up by her throat and drain her body of its blood as she cried in pain. Once the body emptied he dropped Caitlin and went to do the same to Daniel who was still unconscious on the ground. Scared he would see me I quietly snuck out the temple and climbed on to the roof so I was hidden along with my two fans. I know what your thinking, fans as a weapon, but you should never judge a book by its cover. Although they look harmless they can slit a person's throat open leaving a scarlet red mouth bleeding until their last drop of blood has hit the ground.

When Miyabi walked out the temple I stayed down low and stopped breathing so I wouldn't catch his attention but lady luck wasn't on my side at that moment. Miyabi turned around and saw me giving me a smirk, his mouth covered with blood, before jumping on the roof of the temple to slaughter me. However I wasn't going to let that happen so I dodged his attacks and made a slit on his arm that was now bleeding crimson. While he was distracted looking at his arm I done the smartest thing and ran for my life not looking back to see if he was at the temple or right behind me ready to slice open my throat. I kept running, that's all I done for half the day just running, until I got tremendously exhausted so I stopped for a few minute searching the area before setting of again.

I managed to get to high ground so I had a great chance of not being seen by Miyabi or any other vampires that he has made. By now the whole island would have been turned into vampires unless there are some in hiding like me or fighting to gain the island back from Miyabi's grasp. I decided to go looking for survivors as well as slay some vampires, I might as well the more I kill the better, even though I promised Mother Nature I would do no harm to the living; but technically they're not living.

After a good few hours I found no one not a single soul, well living soul, but then there was a rustle to my left. I swiftly turned to face the noise and ended up facing someone. I looked closely to check who they were then I remembered. "Luca is that you! I'm so glad I found someone alive".

I squeezed him tightly in a hug then he replied happily "I'm glad I found life as well. Come on we have to get you to the others".

"theirs others" I was happy to hear those last two words he spoke now I had know there are more and that's what made me happy.

We travelled for a good half an hour before reaching what looked like one of the old military bases. We entered one of the buildings and the first thing I saw that made me glad was the survivors, there were around 15 to 20 people from the village most of them I knew. While Luca was talking to another person about plans, I think, I wasn't really listening; Cedric came up to me and gave me a gentle hug due to his arm. His left arm was covered in bandages, blood trying to seep through, he followed my gaze and said with stillness "Don't worry about it there are others who have worse. Any way I'm glad to see you again".

I was happy to see him but deep inside my soul I felt guilty. If I hadn't led that couple to the temple this island would never have been slaughtered in the first place so I tried to sound happy when speaking to him "I'm glad to see you as well but I am so sorry".

Cedric was confused and it showed in his voice "Whatever for Luna".

I took a deep breath before saying "I'm the reason why Miyabi got out. The couple from the main land wanted to look at the temple but I didn't stop them and when I saw the vault I knew something terrifying was in it. I tried to stop the man but he ignored me and opened to vault, Miyabi killed both Caitlin and Daniel and almost killed me but I got away. I understand if you're furious, so if you blame me I understand why and will leave as soon as I can".

I didn't dare look at him; I didn't want to see the fury in his eyes until he said one word very calmly "Luna". I look up but I didn't see any sign of fury or rage in his eyes but before I could speak he said "I'm not angry with you, I know it's not your fault, it was the mainlanders fault not yours" and with that he left to talk to Luca.

Even if Cedric says it was the mainlanders fault it isn't, the only reason he said that was because he detested them. I went outside of the military base for a small walk which somehow last an hour, I am never good at keeping track of time, this happens all the time even when I went to do a small task for someone it usually took a few hours just to complete it. While walking I came across what looked like a lake. I just stared at the lake, it was striking, it was so clear and tranquil you could see all the life and movement at the bottom of its bed of sand and rock. A voice, pulling me out of my trance like state, said to me in a calm voice "it's such a beautiful lake isn't it Luna?" I turned quickly to see Miyabi.

I swiftly took out my fans and got in a fighting stance and sternly spoke "What do you want Miyabi?" still keeping my stance steady for fear that he may strike me.

He simply replied "Am I not allowed to talk to someone who I find interesting without a fight?"

With that said I lowered my fighting stance, fans still in hand, and replied "what would you like to talk about?"

He led me to a large rock near the lake and gestured me to sit down. I went over to the rock; still having fans in hand also keeping an eye on him, and sat down and spoke in a neutral tone "well, I'm listening".

I was waiting for a reply but Miyabi just stared at me then finally he said "you have such beautiful, silver, eyes Luna. However, they're covering up so many negative emotions, I can see through your lying eyes Luna; right now your eyes are showing anxiety and fear". What Miyabi just said now sent a jolt up my spine telling my brain to escape but my heart is telling me to stay. I don't know why but I followed my heart, Miyabi is beautiful yet terrifying and I'm being lured into a trap but I didn't seem to care, so I stayed put on that rock.

I quickly replied locking away my fear "Is that all you have to say?"

"No it isn't. I would like to make an offer". He gave me that same smirk, the same one from when he murdered Daniel and Caitlin, I knew then that I had to leave; I knew that his 'offer' was something involving my life.

"No. whatever your 'offer' is I will not accept" and with that said I got off the rock and ran for my life not looking back.

I got back to the military base before dusk, drained of energy from the running, and was about to tell Cedric about what happened but then I thought, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I went to lie down on the cold ground to try and forget what happened, but no matter how much I tried I could not forget those charcoal eyes. As expected I only got a few hours sleep due to dreams of onyx eyes and a voice calling my name, asking me to come back.

So as I walk towards the main meeting point to meet with Cedric, I walked into a few people as well as door. I managed to make it to Cedric without hurting myself or others and yawned before saying "Morning Cedric what did you need".

"Ah morning Luna I need you to go with one of the groups to search for more survivors, and maybe kill a few vampires".

"Of course I'll just get ready". So I left knowing I was going to regret it.

We walked for hours and did not find a soul so Luca recommended pairing up with someone in the group and I got partnered with Luca so we left to search for survivors. We continued walking until Luca collapsed and fell to the ground. "Are you okay Luca?"

I went down to aid him up but he managed by himself before replying in pain "Yeah I fine I got stabbed in the leg but it's fine I just need to rest". So he stayed there while I searched the area but then got distracted by a crow that was sitting on a branch. While watching the crow I got tired a decided to rest for a little while.

When I woke up it was dusk which put panic in me as well as energy to get back to the military base. However, before I could set of I heard a voice that stopped me in fear "it's good to meet you again Luna" I quickly turned to be faced with Miyabi but before I could grab my fan my hands were locked in his grasp. "I thought I already told you, it's rude to fight someone who simply wants to talk" pulling away from him I struggled to get my hands back but it was no hope "If you continue struggle you'll end up like your friend which would be a real shame".

Hearing those words made me stop instantly "what did you do to Luca".

"He may have been a strong fighter but his blood, however, was tainted with greed and pride. Even though I can't complain; most mortal's blood is tainted with some sin". Within seconds he turned me away from him and had his hands on my neck "I wonder what sin taints your blood, my beautiful moon". He pulled my head to the side to show my neck but as soon as he did I twisted my neck to getting my neck free and hit him in the face. Using this to my advantage I ran as fast as I could but then I got shoved to the ground getting a mouth full of earth and a ton of weight on my back, making it impossible to get up. My head was pulled to the side exposing my neck again and this time I had no chance of escape. Miyabi put his mouth over my neck and said seductively "Now… Let's see what sins taints your untouched blood" and with the pressure of his fangs on my neck he pierced my skin. Slowly he drained my body taking pints of blood from me making my body weak and me helpless as he continued to drain me; then after what seemed like eternity I passed out hearing his 5 last words "Sleep well my beautiful moon".

 _I opened my eyes to see a beautiful sky filled with white clouds and the only sound I could hear was the sound of nature. I stood up a looked down seeing that I was wearing a white kimono with no design or pattern which was weird due to the fact that I never wore kimono's or dresses. Walking through the forest I was in a heard a voice calling my name so I followed the sound as if in a trance. I walked and walked through the emerald forests until I saw Miyabi with his hand out; I wanted to run away but I walked towards him and took his hand for some unknown reason. He started to dance and I followed; we danced and danced like we were at a ball until he brought me closer to him and whispered in my ear "I pleased you accepted my offer"._

Waking up to the sound of voices, some with anger in their tone and others with concern, I opened my eyes and got up to instantly be pulled into a hug. I tried to see who it was but then I heard the voice of Cedric "thank god you're finally awake Luna!" then he finally released me from his grip.

"Cedric what's going on, why is everyone running around?" he looked at me in shock and asked "do you not remember?" I shook my head in confusion then he let out a sigh and started to explain what happened. "When you and Luca didn't return we went to find both of you…when we found Luca his entire body was drained and his body slashed; we instantly knew this was Miyabi and hurried our search to find you. Once we had found you we saw that you had been drained of blood but we didn't know how much so we took you back here and hoped for the best; luckily you weren't completely drained. Luna? Are you okay?" Hearing Miyabi's name brought back all my memories.

The encounter, him biting my neck, the dream, everything; remembering all of this put me in a state of shock. "I remember"

Cedric looked confused and replied with a simple "what?"

"I remember everything that happened" those were the last words I spoke before running away from the base.

I didn't know where I was running or even why I was running, was it because I wanted to get away from the base or was because I remembered what happened, whatever it was I kept on running. As I continued to run I looked around and found the area familiar so I kept running and then I found it. The same lake I had met Miyabi at after I had been reunited with other survivors. I stopped and walked over to the lake a looked into the tranquil water getting a sense of déjà vu knowing that I should leave before I bring more pain to myself, but I didn't want to. I continued to look into the lake for what seemed like eternity; then I heard a noise. The sound was quite at first but as it got louder I pulled out my fans and turned to see a group of vampires staring at me with ravenous eyes. As soon as I moved into a fighting stance the vampires, all at once, ran to me wanting what was flowing threw my veins. However, they can't have it, no one can have it, my blood has already been taken once before; I will not let that happen again. I jumped up into the air ready to begin a mass execution of these dead, soulless, corrupt beings.

As the last body dropped dead to the ground I leaned against a tree to regain my strength from the bloodshed and massacre that I had just created. Looking back at the massacre I realised that all that fighting has blown away all my troubles from earlier and now I felt more positive; maybe a little too positive. While leaning against that tree, I saw Cedric emerge from the trees, that were more like thick slabs of wood and leaves, and his eyes had the look of shock and disbelief while scanning the corpses that surrounded me.

He looked back at me with fear replacing the shock in his eyes asking with the sound of fear gliding of his tongue "Luna are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm perfectly fine Cedric there is no need to worry" I simply said completely about the blood that covered me as if I was one of the corpses on the ground.

7


End file.
